


Ménage Time Travel

by insanityclings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityclings/pseuds/insanityclings
Summary: “It’s not a dream, Felicity,” Her current day Oliver says, because yep, she’s saying her thoughts again. Next thing you know she’ll mention her threesome fantasies. “I just said that out loud didn’t I?”“Yes.”  “Yep.”---What's a girl to do with two Oliver Queens? Sex. Lots and lots of sex of course.





	Ménage Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> E is for explicit because this story comes from the filthiest porn filled recesses of my mind. 
> 
>  
> 
> PSA: This fic does not mention birth control because both current day Oliver and future Oliver know that Felicity is on the pill. Please remember that great sex is safe sex. That is all.

He was stuck in the past. It would only be a few days. He knew that since he can remember it from his younger self’s point of view so he isn’t worried. Instead he was going to enjoy the vacation. After all Felicity was here, and himself, but he could really take or leave that. Except for the knowing what happens, which is useful, especially because he knows that this vacation is going to be so much fun. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so much fun if he hadn’t ended up in the perfect time. But he’s dating Felicity and they’re living in the loft and it makes things so much less awkward than they could be, if say she was still pulling data from computers that he “spilled coffee on in a bad neighborhood.”

“So what do we call you? Old Oliver just seems mean, and really inaccurate, because you do not look old. You look hot. I mean you’re rocking the beard. Oh maybe bearded Oliver? Or we could do numbers. Unless that makes it seem like one of you if better than the other, which is silly considering you are literally the same person. Same thoughts. Same amazing chiseled body. Is that weird to say that? Am I breaking some kind of girlfriend code?” 

“No.” Both Oliver’s say at the same time. It’s a little eerie even for him. 

Bearded Oliver sighs, “I’m him. I remember being him. So on the scale of weird we’ve lived, no, it’s not weird.” 

Still Felicity glances at her five o’clock shadowed boyfriend and bites her lip, anxious to hear his reply. 

“Barry says he’s me. And it’s hard to explain but he feels like me. It’s kind of like an out of body experience or something. But yeah, it’s not weird that you find me attractive. I’ve sort of been relying on you continuing to feel that way.”

“Good. That’s good.” Felicity mumbles and blush, “Not that I was implying we should…”

“Yes.”

Felicity blinks at her bearded Oliver, “yes?”

“Yes, we have sex.”

She chokes on air, “ _what?!_ I didn’t mean… I wasn’t… oh my God!”

The beard does not hide the smirk as he leans over her. His thumb brushes against her lower lip and her insides quake the way they always do when he touches her. And then kisses her and she melts into him. She still half expects her version of him to rip Older him away. Oliver is territorial enough that she’s nearly certain of the impending brawl but when the kiss ends and she glances over, he seems strangely content. 

“He just realizes he gets to be me someday. He gets to look forward to this.”

“Oh” she’s so warm and fuzzy happy right now that she’s convinced this has to be a dream. 

“It’s not a dream, Felicity,” Her current day Oliver says, because yep, she’s saying her thoughts again. Next thing you know she’ll mention her threesome fantasies. “I just said that out loud didn’t I?”

“Yes.” “Yep.”

“Oh God, kill me now.”

“I’d much rather have that threesome, but that’s just me… and well, technically him – me too.” 

Felicity’s eyes go huge and she squeaks, “seriously?”

Oliver just laughs and kisses her again, his tongue against hers, his hand lifting to massage her breast.

She isn’t sure how they ended up in the bed or who stripped her naked. She isn’t sure of anything really since the whole two Oliver’s thing has turned into her wet dream come true. Except, well, she’s pretty sure there is going to be a lot of coming in her future. 

Oliver urges her to straddle him cowgirl and she sinks onto his cock while the future him watches. 

“Fuck you’re wet. You like me watching your pussy while I fuck it?”

“Yes”

He reaches up and pulls down so that her back rests on his chest, his cock fucking up into her, as his rough calloused hands stretch her legs wide open. 

Future Oliver stared at her pussy, his eyes dark with lust, and then suddenly he leaned over her and licked at the wetness coating her. 

“ _Oh God!_ ”

His tongue lapped at where Oliver’s cock thrusts into her.

Her hands yanked at his hair. It was too much.

Oliver’s trusts turned hard and fast and unrelenting. 

Her body shuddered, “ _Fuck! Please! I can’t…_ ”

His beard rasped against her core before his mouth found her clit and sucked hard at the peak. 

She burst apart, flames licking up her spine as they poured from her core, and for the first time in her life, her pussy squirted. Hard. Right into his devouring mouth.

The taste of her inciting him to a frantic need. 

Oliver came hard, soaking her in his warmth and spilling out around the girth of his cock.

Oliver’s moan vibrated against her cunt as he licked up their cum. 

Felicity pushed him off, her lips eagerly wrapping around his thick, hard cock.

He fucked himself into her mouth. 

“You feel that? How hard it made me eating you. I remember how tightly you squeezed my cock when I was fucking you with my mouth on your pussy.”

She sucked him deep into her throat, her thighs pressing together with want. 

She had just cum. She could still feel the juice of their orgasms dripping down her thigh, but this older Oliver was so shameless in his graphic desire. 

God help her, she was so fucking horny. 

He must have seen it in her because he jerked her mouth off him and tossed her back onto the bed, his cock burying inside her in a brutal trust. 

“Fuck!”

He pulled her legs over his shoulders, “that’s right, baby, I’m going to fuck you.”

His cock throbbed as it pulled out and shoved back into her. 

“I love how slick you are inside. That’s my cum in you.”

 _“Oh God!”_ She shook.

Her current day Oliver, touched her cheek, guiding her into a gentle kiss so at odds with the cock pistoning inside of her. 

“You’re so beautiful. I’ve always loved how you look when I’m inside of you.”

Bearded Oliver’s hand tightened on her thighs, “He wants to have you again. Look at how hard he is already.”

Felicity’s eyes traveled down her Oliver’s sweat slicked body to his cock. It was hard. She didn’t know what was wrong with her, her pussy was full and yet it tightened with want for him. 

He leaned down lowering her legs and kissed her before rolling.

She gasped. She shouldn’t be paying attention to another cock, when his was pressing against her clit. 

She bounced on his cock, her tits swaying inches from his face.

Her orgasm was building. He had been rough with her pussy and she was going to be rough with his cock. 

Her nails dug into his chest, “I’m going to come all over you. I’m going to come all over your cock.”

His hands squeezed bruises into her ass cheeks and two of his fingers entered her asshole. 

_“Fuck!”_ Her rhythm stumbled with the intrusion. 

“He could fuck you in the ass while you ride me.”

Her pussy quivered.

“Oh you like that idea.” 

He removed his fingers “say it.”

“I want his cock in my ass. I want you both to fuck me” and then suddenly Oliver’s cock was pushing into her ass, still slick from her pussy. 

She had never had two cocks inside her at once. It stretched her mercilessly but it was felt so, so good. 

Oliver pulled out of her ass and slammed back in, propelling her pussy down hard onto his cock below. 

She writhed sandwiched between them. Oliver below her leaned up to suck her nipple into his mouth as he thrust up.

Behind her, Oliver kissed her neck, his hand trailing around her body to drift down to her clit.

Her ass was stretched full. Her pussy was raw. He brushed her clit and she convulsed against the blissful anguish that was her orgasm. 

He must be ready to come, she though, but neither of him did. They just fucked her harder.

She was going to die. Her sex fantasy was going to kill her. 

“No baby, you’re not going to die. You’re going to come all over my cock again.”

“I can’t,” she sobbed.

“I’m from the future, Felicity.” His voice going rough and she knew it was the Arrow fucking her now, “You can. You will.”

Oliver didn’t just brush her clit. He rubbed it savagely. 

His mouth grazed her ear, his voice as ferocious as his counterparts, “Come, NOW!”

She used to dream of the Arrow when she had first joined the team. He would come in through her window and find her with her vibrator. She would be wild and he would be primal. 

Right now she had two of Arrows inside of her. Pounding into her with their prodigious cocks and demanding her come. Primal seemed to gentle a word now. 

She fell helplessly into a black hole of euphoria. 

Her muscles clamped down, milking the cum from both the pulsing cocks inside of her. 

The warm splash of their seed making her orgasm stretch into long shuddering minutes. 

Bearded Oliver fought to catch his breath, “fuck, I forgot how intense it was when you were with both of us. The next few days are going to days are going to be crazy.”

Felicity huffed as she laid limp against his chest, “sorry. Dead now. You’ll need future Felicity for any more sexy times.”

Present day Oliver slipped from her body and slumped onto his back, “Mmm two Felicitys. I like that idea.”

She used the last of her strength to punch him in the arm. It lacked the oomph she had hoped for but was pretty confidant it conveyed her feelings on the subject. 

She ignored his laughter in favor of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not often write and I've never been brave enough to post smut, so I hope you will be kind enough to comment to say if to say if you liked it. Or if you hated it, I hope you lie and say it was fantastic. No, I suppose if you hate you can be honest but there will be tears so prepare yourself for that.


End file.
